randompowerpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Strike Team Omega
With Strike Team Alpha obliterated by the rouge military strike on the Spiderlegs Foundation A and H needed a solution to the pressing matter of a heavily armed and better equipped force bearing down on them. The solution? Strike Team Omega. Where Alpha was a tight, mobile taskforce, Omega is a massive war machine. Where Alpha focused on hit and run tactics, Omega uses overwhelming force. Composed of just about anyone willing to get their hands dirty for the sake of A and H's cause, the team consists of mostly mutagenic cell users (Though there are a few normal people in the group) from all over the world: the remaining members of Alpha, test subjects, compatible scientists, volunteers from the H Corperation, even homeless people. The sheer volume of members turns what was once a private squadron into a veritable militia. Strike Team Omega's main purpose is to use shock-and-awe combined with sheer numbers to take down military forces. As a result of the haphazard nature of the team, most lack formal training, making the name a little misleading. It's less of a strike team and more of a steamroller of deadly force. The command structure is almost much less organized. A, H and Sanaze are the leaders, with no clear ranking between them. Since those three depart from the main force rather quickly, field command is left to the remaining members of Alpha, such as the Square Headed Robot. All members died during the on the Square. Their legacy would be remembered in the halls of the H Corporation. Members * A * H * Sanaze * The Square Headed Robot * The Conical Headed Ninja * Bird-Head * The Pink Headed Gentleman * The Centurion * HARMonica * Dozens of others. History After the French Vandal incident, the city of Wikia was condemned by the military. This had no effect on anything, and life continued as normal. Furious, the Military begun upping the strikes by Operation Burnout more and more, and encountering more and more resistance from Strike Team Alpha, who stole much of their equipment each time they destroyed a Burnout unit. This was resulting in a frustrated army fighting a enemy who became better equipped the more they fought. Public and political opinion was swinging toward the H Corperation and the Disabilities for Heads labs - Which had been rechristened as the Spiderlegs Foundation - as they had proved they were much better at keeping the world safe from Rouge Cell Users, where Burnout had utterly failed to stop the Vandels. The government cut funding from the military, resulting in the Council of Generals loosing their temper. The Military officially severed all connection to the governments and declared everyone would either be "Normal or dead". While public life continued undisturbed, and H entered negotiations with various world governments to grant the H Corperation and it's cell research much desired legitimacy, the Military developed the powerful mech unit: the Full Armored Solider Cell Fighter (FASCF). Needing to test their new weapon, the now rouge military launched a full scale assault on the Spiderlegs Foundation. Unprepared and Overwhealmed by the attack, Strike Team Alpha was already tired from barely holding off regular Burnout Soliders when the FASCF arrived, operated by Solider Singh. The FASCF was too much to handle, and Alpha was crippled, most of it's members de-powered or killed by the mech's flamethrowers and large machine gun. A joined the battle himself, his Tripod transformation being much more powerful than the FASCF, but was too late to save the team. Although most of the cells and research were evacuated from the labs, the Spiderlegs foundation was overrun by the soliders, H and Sanaze ariving too late, forcing A and the others to retreat with the survivors.